


I Could See Us Spending Time Together:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Slow Dancing, Sunsets, Talking, Wine, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were spending time together, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988758





	I Could See Us Spending Time Together:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were spending time together, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was another wonderful evening, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams made a wonderful meal, so it would make their evening wonderful. The Blond was excited, Cause it was the first time that he was having his lover over, since they first got together. He wanted it to be perfect, & it was, Ever since Danny Reagan came into his life, Fate had been kinder to him. The Loudmouth Detective never had been happier in his life.

As soon as he was done doing the dishes, He brought out two glasses of wine. Reagan smiled, & said, “Thank you, Love”, as he accepted his glass. Danny sat down, & joined him, They relaxed, as they were watching the sun setting down in the horizon, & it was a perfect setting to end their evening. Reagan decided to take the bull by the horns, asked the important question that was on his mind.

“I was wondering, Danny, Do you see us having a future together, Do you see us spending time together ?”, The Tough Man was hoping for a “Yes”, & he was curious too. The Shorter Man smiled, & without hesitation, He said, “I see us having a wonderful future together, I could see us spending time together”, His smile gave the New York Native hope, & their future seems brighter at that moment. Reagan smiled back, & said, “Good, I could see us spending time together too”, They shared a kiss, & he said, “I love you”. Danny smiled, & said, “I love you too”, & they were enjoying the outdoors for a little bit longer.

As soon as they came back inside, Danny puts on some soft music, & he puts hand out to his lover. “Care to dance with me ?”, He grins his trademark grin, The Blond was looking forward to doing this all night. Reagan smiled, & said, “Sure, I would love to”, & they danced all around the room. They spent the rest of the evening like this, cuddling, & hugging each other, til they were ready to go to bed for the night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
